ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WehrWolf
If the missile complex was part of the U.S. Space Command center, then that's fine. Sorry about removing the info. --Shran 18:18, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) File:CharlesTripTucker2151.jpg You've uploaded the same image 4 times, the image I uploaded was also the exact same image. Why do you continue to do this? If you do not see the change in color, perhaps you need to refresh your page by pressing "F5" on your keyboard. --Alan del Beccio 21:32, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) * Obviously the F5 routine is not working. "Why do I continue to do this?" See sentence one. --User:WehrWolf 21:37, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) ** Sorry, I meant Ctrl F5. --Alan del Beccio 21:41, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) *** That works! Thanks. --User:WehrWolf 21:47, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) Reversion WehrWolf, if someone reverts an edit and you wish bring it into question, please add a talk page by clicking the discussion tab - if you re-revert an edit you are in violation of policy and this will not be tolerated any longer. Use the discussion area rather than starting edit wars! -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 17:59, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Shran offered quite a good explanation in his summary on 1947 for example: "historically accurate, but not relevant to Trek; non-canon" -- the rule is to include only information that was mentioned in the canon Trek shows -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 18:21, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Yes -- any information that is reverted can be brought up by you on a talk page WehrWolf, even if the user who did the reversion doesnt start the dialogue -- it is up to you to adhere to policy by starting the discussion -- by reverting and re-reverting and then re-re-reverting edits, not only are you putting a strain on the database and history storage space, but you are placing yourself in violation of policy -- Just because another user failed to start a discussion or explain an edit, it doesnt make you exempt from the policy -- it becomes your job to address the issue in a discussion, not to continue editting the disputed data. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 21:00, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) ---- Nice catch on the Greek city states. Jaf 22:17, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC)Jaf Chimpanzee Is there an episode or movie that mentions a chimpanzee? The only reference i can find was in a non-canon book, the Spaceflight Chronology Do you understand that only TV or movie information is being catalogued on Memory Alpha? The information from the books, while detailed, is not part of what we consider a valid resource -- so for example, the information about a chimpanzee in that book will be listed under the article for that book -- but we aren't allowed to create a separate article for chimpanzees unless there is an episode or movie where they were mentioned. please read annotations on canon and Memory Alpha:Policies and guidelines on why we aren't allowed to create articles about things that haven't been mentioned on Star Trek, the TV shows or movies (an how we aren't allowed to create articles on things mentioned in Star Trek novels and books) -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 22:42, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Quote from (1984)- ::Scotty: All systems automated and ready. A chimpanzee and two trainees could run her. ::Kirk: Thank you, Mr. Scott. I'll try not to take that personally. :OK????? WehrWolf 22:47, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) That's all you had to do -- provide the citation to the article. Thank you. You said in Memory Alpha:Votes for deletion that you weren't getting the point of what could be included here. I'm trying to explain it to you.. (OK??????) -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 22:49, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Perhaps I should explain satire. WehrWolf 22:51, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) I'm sorry -- it wasn't my intention to offend, but to inform -- in any of the communications I've had with you. I'm sorry if I've misunderstood any of your comments in the past, or vice-versa. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 23:34, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) Re: Your attitude Although we appreciate your contributions, it may be in your best interest to back off on the attitude. Many of your summary comments have been rather condescending and/or in a negative tone. In fact, much of that can be seen in your above replies. Keep in mind a) perfection is not required (neither from you, nor the people you are editing behind), and b) we have policies regarding no personal attacks, which in many ways "bs"..."jeez who writes this crap?", etc. are considered. When it all boils down, this is all for fun, so try being just a little more courteous. Thanks. --Alan del Beccio 17:10, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) *My attitude sucks. Maybe it's from reading so much sophomoric gibberish. No one is asking you to stay. In fact, perhaps you should read those links above, again. Also consider this reply a friendly little warning, and you usually only get one. Additionally, regarding Amerind, watch the episode, read the script, either way, what it written about the planet is paraphrased from the lines Kirk, Spock and McCoy said, specifically: "Growth ... exactly like that of Earth". --Alan del Beccio 17:19, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Fine - "Growth" - whatever. Care to explain "half a galaxy away"? Impossible to visit based on TOS era warp technology. No one is asking me to stay, obviously, but a decent editor who isn't a virgin, and doesn't live in his parents' basement is obviously needed here. (smile - try it sometime) WehrWolf 17:25, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) Not that I should have to point this out again, as it is quite obvious you haven't read it, but this pretty much explains why things here are up to your par of excellence. In fact, this is of the few times quantity supercedes quality, when it comes to creating a web-based encyclopedia. Build the foundation first, then go back and do your tweaks, comments, additions, whatever. Is that really so hard to understand... --Alan del Beccio 17:36, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) Ah - now it's your attitude that's the problem. Shame, shame, shame. Oh, by the way, you still haven't provided a cogent answer on why "half a galaxy away" is sacrosanct text. WehrWolf 02:30, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) :WehrWolf: what's your problem? Gvsualan merely recommended on a friendly tone you keep the attitude in check. You, however, chose to make matters even worse by turning your arrogance on an admin. No one is asking you to stay. In fact, I'd strongly recommend you either behave or leave. Ottens 12:25, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) What's my problem? Oh the self righteous admins that revert with no justification or cause and prevent the quality from improving around here. Are you part of the problem, or part of the solution? Sounds like you're part of the problem. Maybe you should leave. WehrWolf 18:09, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I've been around here ever since Memory Alpha was created. You're a noob who simply can't obey to the basic rules. What's more, you're undermining those rules merely because you happen to disagree with them. If you can't obey to the rules, then you should leave. If you don't want to leave, follow the rules. Period. Ottens 19:09, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::I've seen many users use this type of attitude before, but... here's a friendly warning... there are some users that you really don't want to annoy, simply because they're really useful and helpful. Gvsualan is one of them, he's always acted with utmost coutesy towards everyone who's aksed questions, including me. zsingaya 19:21, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) :We have encountered problems with you before, regarding both your edits and your attitude. Alan has already warned you to keep your attitude in check and we have asked that you either follow Memory Alpha's policies or leave. It's that simple, so let's just leave it at that. --From Andoria with Love 19:38, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) Crusher Hi WehrWolf. You appear to be behind the mention of subliminal suggestions of Picard being Wesley's biological father in early TNG. I'm not as insightful as you; I agree that there's a sense of that but I'd be interested if you could give me examples. Thanks! 81.79.52.16 23:23, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC)